mufandomcom-20200214-history
Altoria MUD
Website: http://www.altoriamud.org Telnet: divineright.org 2680 ALTORIA MUD is a MUD (Multi-User Dungeon or Domain or Dimension), an online multi-player text-based computer game that combines elements of role-playing games, hack and slash style computer games and social instant messaging chat rooms. Here some main (but not all) Altoria MUD features: General Features * 7 base classes, 38 subclasses, 6 player races, and over 1200 spells, prayers, songs, skills, and abilities; * Over 700 socials; * Mud wide quest support, including automated, time*based, and event based triggering! * Descriptive combat system with race-based natural weapons, ranged weapons and spells, and mounted combat; * Contagions and diseases built into the engine. Catch a cold when naked, or poison ivy in the forest; * Player lieges and vassels, area Conquest engine, and Legal systems; * Player banking and postal systems serving players or clans or both; * Full Deity support, with automated blessings to the faithful and curses to the wicked; * Full Clan support (5 types of clan to create available), including politics, alliances, and automated membership management; Areas and Rooms * Area based climates, seasons, and weather changes that affect game play; * Numerous terrain types, including underwater areas requiring spells to breathe; * Water rooms requiring swimming abilities; * Air rooms with gravity, so items and mobs can fall! * Pits you can fall into, and other deadly traps; * Cliffs requiring climbing ability; * Cardinal exit directions and many types of doors and exit types, including drawbridges, gates, panels, grates, portals, ladders, curtains, etc.; * Mud wide skys and oceans! * Homes and property real*estate system for players and clans; * Customizable conquest system to allow you to conquer and control areas; Player and MOB features * Wimpy mobs, aggressive mobs, race/alignment protecting mobs, healer mobs, teaching mobs, shopkeeper mobs, swallowing mobs, money changer mobs, chatting mobs, rideable mobs, dragon mobs, guarding mobs, scavenger mobs, thief mobs, mending mobs, etc; * You can customize your character by training their stats, gaining new skills, and practicing ones they know; * Mobiles can chat with you; * Fantasy race-based language support with real language*based translations! * Players and MOBs can teach each other their skills or even their language! * Usage of abilities and spells dependent on proficiency, practice to learn! * Mage skills include brewing, scribing scrolls, recharging wands, revoking, plus 300 spells to learn and cast! * Fighters can fight two handed, sweep, cleave, trip, blind fight, kick, roll with blows, break weapons, dodge, parry, disarm, kick dirt, whomp, and more! * Thieves steal, pilfer, detect, disarm traps, bribe, backstab, poison, sneak, observe, bind, sap, shadow, lay new traps, listen, and much more; * Clerics can turn undead, command, heal, protect, animate, lay hands, cast over 200 different prayers, and suffer the wrath of their god when they fail; * Bards have lots of unique skills, plus 150+ songs and dances with group wide, or all-enemy effects for all who hear! * Druids control and use weather, polymorph themselves and others, and have access to over 200 unique chants; * Saves against poison, undead, fire, cold, gas, and much more; Armor, Weapon, and Item features * Item/Armor/Weapon material types and weights; * Armor condition/damage, sizing, and repair; * Multi-spell scrolls, and wands with secret invoke words; * Weapon sharpness and condition; * Wands, Staffs, Traps, wearable pouches, boats, horses, and much more; * Beds you can lie in, chairs you can sit in, etc.; * Weapon specializations based on class; Skills and trades for players to make their own mundane items! What else do you need to live in Altoria MUD? category:List of MU*s category:MU* Promotional Pages category:Fantasy category:Free